Snowbunny shadow chapter 1
by NorwegianFireFox
Summary: So this is my first time uploading anything here :D First fic ever and also english is Not my first language! PitchxJackxBunnymund story. "North is throwing a party to celebrate Jack's one year of being a guardian. As everyone drink and have fun something is lurking in the shadows..."
1. Chapter 1

**Snowbunnies and shadows**

The icy wind roamed through the big icy landscape. Jack was using this oppurtunity to have some fun while waiting for the other guardians to be done with their tasks. He sucked up some air and cooled it down in his mouth before he unleashed it. A stream of icy wind pierced the chill air. A big grin spread all over his face, he couldn't wait to show the others.  
After a few hours of boredom North finally came back. Jack flew as fast as he could to greet him.  
"Ah, hello Jack!" North smiled at the younger guardian. "What have my favourite winter spirit been up to all day?" North had grown to see Jack as his son and was always curious and interested in what Jack was up to when he was not around.  
"Well you know" Jack shrugged. "Just the usual". "Bothering Phil and making snowdays for the kids" He smirked. "I also mastered this new trick I've been practicing on!" He inhaled some air and prepared to blow it out. Just as he blew out Bunnymund appeared out of his hole right in front of him sending him flying right into a wall.  
"Woops" Jack couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the sight.  
"Bunny, are you okay?" North hurried over to bunnymund who had gotten on his feet. "What on bloody earth was that!" He spat out in his usual grumpy tone. He turned his head only to look into a pair of mischievous icy blue eyes. "I bet that lil ankle biter have something to do with this" He dragged out his boomerang as he walked towards Jack.  
"Hello there kangaroo." Jack smirked. "Did you enjoy my little performance?"  
"Don't try to be funny you lil dingo!" Bunnymund's voice was still a bit scrambed after his flying trip.  
"I bet you planned all of this long before I came!" His voice sounding more like shouting now.  
"Calm down bunny" North placed his big palm on bunnymund's shoulder  
"Is not Jack's fault. It all happened by accident ,just a small mistake" He smiled towards the still angry bunny.  
"Fine!" He shrugged off North's hand. "But if that bugger ever does that again there won't be any mercy". He took off towards the dining room where Sandy was waiting.  
Jack shook his head and helped North clean up the mess.  
"I don't get it!" Jack sad out loud. "Why can't he just try and have some fun for once ?" North sighed. " I do not think he means to sound angry" He patted Jack on his shoulder. "Is just a very long time since he last had any fun and doesn't quite know how to react"  
Jack stared at him with doubtfull eyes. Could that really be the reason for Bunny's lack of humor or ability to have fun ?He shook his head and floated towards the dining room, leaving the big man alone.

Sandy and Bunnymund already sat there and was having something that looked like a discussion, though Bunny of course was the only one who spoke while a dozen of golden sand symbols appeared over Sandy's head. The scenario made Jack chuckle a bit before he sat down next to Bunny. Bunny looked at him a bit surprised, but kept focusing on what Sandy tried to tell him.

The door sprung up and in came a lively fairy. "Tooth!" North held out his arms and welcomed her. "So glad you could make it, all the others are waiting in the dining room" He pointed in the direction of the dining room. "Oh thank you North, and I'm so sorry that I'm late. I know I said I would be here one hour ago, but as I flew, I came across a child who just had lost his first molar in Norway and I just had to take it!" She took a break to breath before she continued. "But I brought something to drink to make up for it" She said giving North a bottle. " Oh Tooth you shouldn't have" He looked at the bottle and read _Chocolate Red Wine_ in big golden letters. "How did you get hands on such fine liquor ?" Tooth giggled a bit. "Well you know us fairies, we always find a way to use our charm in our favour" she fluttered around a bit "Well let us not waste anymore time here, the others are waiting for us" She eagerly pushed North a bit to make him walk.  
"Tooth!" Jack flew up and gave her a hug. He had grow to be a fan of her as she acted more or less like a big sister for him that he could trust. "I was worried that you wouldn't show up!" She ruffled his white hair  
"Oh Jack I'd never miss out on one of North's parties" she flew over to Sandy and gave him a big hug before she stuck her fingers in his mouth to check on his teeth.  
"Ah! Finally we can begin!" North's voice boomed through the room as he held up some bottles. He was followed by some yetis that carried huge amounts of boxes containing liquor.  
"I assembled you all here to day to selebrate a very special incident that happened here one year ago." The other guardians looked at eachother a bit puzzled before North continued. "Today is one year since Man in moon chose Jack to become our fellow guardian!" Jack felt his cheeks getting hotter. Had a year already passed ? "And I belive that it is in our place to celebrate that?" He stared at Jack who just stared back with a smile on his face.  
"Well what are we waiting for, let's begin the party!" Tooth had already gotten a hold on a bottle and fluttered merrily around as she gulped the red liquid down.  
"I belive this was ment for you" North gave Jack the bottle of Chocolate wine. "Oh thanks, but I don't drink" He said shyly as he was about to give the bottle back. "Nonesence boy! When it's party everybody drink!" He grabbed the bottle, opened it and poured the liquid into a big glass. The liquid was colored redish brown and smelt not surprisingly like chocolate. Jack hesitated a bit before he took a gulp. The taste was bitter but it quickly got covered up by the sweet and tender taste of chocolate. With no further toughts he drank all of it at once. He sat the glass on the table as he panted a bit before he turned grabbed the bottled from North and began to drink the rest of it. North burst out in laughter and filled up a cup with hot chocolate mixed with jägermeister.  
Bunnymund took no interest in the beverage and amused himself by looking at the other guardians who had consumed a bit more than they could handle.  
Jack flew around and froze random elves, Tooth was fast asleep and curled up in a chair while she sucked a bit on a bottle, Sandy was making numberous of random dream sand figures as he was laughing silently, and North had taken the oppurtunity to gab about all the fights he had attended as young and how he had gotten his tatoos.  
After a few hours the party had finally silenced. North was mumbeling some random gibberish. Tooth's fairies had come to pick her and Sandy up as they both needed to be fully rested for their daily duties. Jack slept silently on the couch, if it wasn't for the fact that he moved around sometimes one could belive he was dead.  
Bunny looked down at the younger spirit. He reached out his paw and slowly ran his fingers though his white hair. He stood like that for a moment watching the snow white boy as he slept. "What on earth am I doing?!" Bunnymund shook his head as he headed for the kitchen to get a glass of cold water.

As he left the room a sinister shadow appeared. "Well, well, well" Pitch stepped out of the shadows. "If it isn't my favourite _guardian" _ he smirked as he reached out to the boy's face tracing his jawline.  
"Such a delightful sight, all defenceless and no ones s here to save you" He grabbed the boy and lifted him up.  
The sound of glass shattering mad Pitch almost drop the boy as he quickly turned around. "What the bloody hell?!" Bunnymund wasted no time and leapt towards the tall man. Pitch reacted immediately and within seconds he and Jack sank down into the shadows. "Oh no you don't!" Bunnymund quickly tried to grab anything that he could in front of him and got a hold of Pitch's hair until the darkness devoured them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Snowbunnies and shadows part 2.**

Jack opened his eyes. He groaned a bit before his eyes adjusted to the dim light. He sat up and looked around. He knew this place. This was Pitch's lair. A bit of panic built itself up in his still drunk body, but suddenly the feeling disapeared as he heard familiar voices.  
"Bunny" He though for himself as he stumbled his way towards the voice.  
"I'll teach you a thing or two you dipstick!" Bunnymund threw one of his boomerangs towards the black sand.  
"Oh go and suck an egg you oversized beast!" Pitch yelled as he swung his giant schyte at Bunnymund.  
No one seemed to notice Jack that miracously had made his way to the huge dining room they were fighting in.  
He stared at the fighting figures for a while and with no further warning he begun to sob. Bunnymund's ear twitched a bit before he noticed Jack's sobing. He lowered his boomerang and looked towards him. Pitch were about to attack as the sobing reached his ears. He turned with a confused look to the boy that just stood there.  
Bunnymund and Pitch exchanged looks as they made their way to the boy.  
Jack flinched backwards as he saw the two spirits approaching.  
"NO DON'T TOUCH ME!" he yelled clutching his fists togheter.  
"Jack?" Bunnymund spoke with a calm voice.  
Jack tried to speak between the sobs "I-I don't want this"  
"I don't want anymore of this fighting!" He almost yelled the last words as he stared up at the pooka.  
"Pitch" He chnged his stare to him. "I'm so sorry I-I tried to find you after the fight one year ago, but you were gone and, and" Jack was weeping and his eyes were stained red from the tears.  
Pitch sighed as he walked towards the boy. With no further warning he leaned down and kissed the boy. Bunnymund could feel himself blush as he lowered his ears and tried to look away. "That better shut you up boy" Pitch said as he pulled away.  
Jack looked up at him. His face was flushed in shade of deep pink.  
He looked down a bit before he smirked. "Pitch" He nearly whispered, surprising both of the older spirits. He crawled togheter and pounced at Pitch taking them both to the ground. He straddled Pitch's hips as he stroke his hand over the grey pale skin. " I have been so very naughty this year " he grinned as he grabbed Pitch's groin. Pitch's let out a tiny yelp because of the unexpected touch.  
Bunny couldn't belive his eyes as he stared at the awkward scene in front of him. He swallowed hard. This was going to be a long night.  
Jack's hands reached down to the now half hard member. He licked his lips and hummed a bit beofore he pulled the pants all the way down.  
Pitch's cock was just as grey as his body though the tip was colored in a darker shade. "Whoa, I never thought that you were this big" Jack tried to keep himself from drooling. Pitch just blushed and tried to hide his face. Jack chuckled. "Is the big bad Boogyman embaressed?"  
"OF COURSE I AM YOU, AH-!" Pitch threw his head back as Jack had begun to suck him gently. He bit the tip a little recieving small twitches from Pitch. As he trailed the lenght with his tounge he caught Bunnymund in the corner of his eye. Bunnymund had looked away and was thumping with his foot. His head felt all warm. What would he tell the others when they came back or worse if they came looking for them.  
"Bunny" Jack's soft voice rang in his ears like soothing bells. He turned around only to see a very naked and very aroused Jack Frost. "Touch me" His voice sounded almost demanding. Bunnymund felt himself getting hot. He felt ashamed for feeling like this just by looking at the drunk boy.  
A chill went down his spine as he felt two cold arms wrap around his waist. He looked down and his eyes locked with a pair of icy blue ones. Jack trembled as he muttered. "Please bunny I need you" His hands trailed down the front of Bunny's furry stomach as they found their way to his growing arousal. " Holey dooley!" Bunny lied his ears down as the young teen started to pump his shaft lightly.  
"Pitch" Jack turned towards the grey spirit who had been staring at them for a while. Jack gave him a sign to come closer. Pitch hesitated a bit before he came closer. His member was still coated in the now cold salavia. Jack grinned as he took the full lenght in his mouth. Pitch hissed as the boy's wet and surprisingly hot mouth covered him. He ran his tounge over the tip as he looked up on the face of the older man. Pitch bit down on his fingers trying to muffle the moans escaped his mouth.  
Bunny looked at the boy as he sucked the other man. He bit his lip as his eyes focused on the glory sight in front of him. He couldn't hold it back anymore. "J-Jack" his voice trembled. Jack looked at him with with surprised eyes befor his expression turned into his usual mischievous smile. "So does the kangaroo feel a bit lonely?" he teased as he ran his finger over Bunny's hardness. Bunny gritted his teeth "Well I know it ain't looking as fancy as the average human bloke's ones, but-."  
He was silenced by a pair of cool lips pressing aginst his own. Salavia ran from his lip as they parted. Jack smiled innocently at him before he moved himself downwards. "Wait hold on mate I don't think that, gah!"  
Jack had started licking the precum on the stiffness presented in front of him. He kept sucking both of the males before he finally stood up. He wobbled a bit backwards leting out a little hiccup as he placed himself on top of the huge dining table in the middle of the room.  
"Time to have some real fun".


	3. Chapter 3

**Snowbunnies and shadows chapter 3.  
**

The two older spirits stared at the white boy who lied sprawled on the table. Other than his brightly pink face the rest of his body was pearl white with shades of pink and blue. Jack looked angrily at them. "Are you just gonna stare all day?" His voice sounded a bit annoyed as he straightened himself up into a sitting position. Bunnymund wasted no time as he stepped forward and started to roam his furry paws all over the ivory body. He traced his fingers over his face before he stuck two into the boy's mouth allowing him to suck on it. "Ya better wet 'em real good mate" He pured softly into his ear. Jack's face became if possible even more flushed and hot as the pooka's words entered his ear. He kept sucking on the furry fingers moaning as the soft fur texture ran over his tounge. Bunnymund placed small kisses and bites on his neck leaving pink marks behind.  
"Okay I think that's about ok" Bunnymund took out his fingers and looked at Jack ,admiring his fine work on the pale body. "Now stand up"  
Jack looked confused at the aussie, but did as he was told. His legs were all shaky and wobbly and he felt dizzy. Bunnymund positioned himself behind him laughing. "You look like a Joey taking it's first step outside the pouch!" his laughter faded "However ur alot sexier than any Joey Iv'e ever seen, you lil beaut"  
Hi placed his wet fingertip in front of Jack's entrance ,and without warning he pushed it inside. Jack clamped down on it letting out a gasp.  
Bunny smirker for himself as he glared up on Pitch who stood there not sure what to do. "Hey get over here you bloody piker" He grabbed Jacks chin with his free hand. "I the fella needs to get his pie hole shut up for a bit"  
The grey man didn't need to be asked twice. Jack positioned himself on top of the table again taking advantage of it as the the big table was fairly thin. He placed himself on all four across the table allowing the older males to stand on each side of it. Bunnymund continued to caress the teen's hole while Pitch was shoving his member deep down Jack's throath. "That shold do it" Bunny said as he pulled out his fingers reciveng a low whimper from the teen. Bunny jumped up on the table and positioned his throbbing member in front of Jack's entrance.

"Ya better hold on tight snowflake"

Jack didn't get time to mentally prepare himself, not that he could anyway concidering the amount of alcohol he had consumed earlier. He let out a big yelp of pain as the big bunny pushed himself in. "B-big" He panted around Pitch's member . "AH!" Pitch had grabbed the boy's hair and forced his face upwards "Focus boy!" Pitch voice sounded threatening as he slammed himself into the boy hitting the back of his throath with each thrust.  
Jack's moans echoed in the big room as Bunny froced himself further in ,pulling out just to slam right back into him hitting that sweet spot inside him with each sharp thrust. Salavia ran down the boy's chin as Pitch kept fucking his face while his lanky fingers ran through the snow white hair.  
Suddenly Bunny stopped. Pitch looked up at him in confusion, but smirked as he saw the evil grin plastered on the pooka's face.  
Pitch pulled out of the teens mouth making the him caugh a bit. He gave both of the spirits a confused look before he felt a pair of strong furry arms lift him up from the ground. He flailed a bit as the lack of solid surface made him panic a bit. Still connected with the teen Bunny lifted him with his back towards himself as he placed his hands under the the icy tights spreading them for the grey man to see. Pitch's eyes feasted on the sight presented in front of him. The teen's cock dripped of fresh precum. The pure white skin had traces of small bite marks on the neck and collarbone. He breathed fast as he looked upon the man with watery icy blue eyes. Without taking his eyes from the teen's gaze he steadly walked towards the pair. He stared at Jack one last time before he positioned himself at Jack's entrance.  
Jack tried to jerk away as he realized what was about to happen. "Stop moving boy!" Pitch said angrily.  
"IT WON'T FIT!" Jack yelled as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Bunny?" he sniffed. Bunny looked at Pitch before he mumbeled "I'm sorry mate..." Jack was about to protest, but the sharp pain that entered his body made him scream. He almost blacked out as the huge member entered his body. Pitch waited a bit allowing the teen to adjust. Jack breathed fast heaving for air as he gasped. His body twitched as if it dind't quite know how to react.  
As his breath slowed down the older males begun to move. They started slowly trying to find a rythm. As they found it they quickened the pace letting out moans as they did. Jack clenshed his hands on Pitch's shoulders almost digging his nails through the skin. "I think I gonna cum" he panted. "Then come" Pitch whispered in his ear as he grabbed the teen's cock starting to pump it fiercely. Jack clenched his eyes shut as he came in Pitch's hand. His body tightened around the members that were still thrusting him. "Oh christ!" Bunny hissed as he let his seed out inside the boy quickly followed by Pitch who was cursing under his breath.  
They stood like that letting their bodies relax before both pulled out of the small body. To both's surprise Jack was fast asleep muttering something about wine. They stared awkwardly at eachother before they burst out in laughter. As they calmed down they stared at eachother. None of them said a word as they redressed the sleeping boy.  
Bunny grabbed the small boy as he thumped his foot to the ground making a big hole appear.

"So I guess this is goodbye" Bunnymund turned towards Pitch who was leaning himself against a chair. "For now" Bunny replied with a smirk making the the nightmare king blush a bit.  
"See ya around mate" he said as he jumped into the tunnel.

When they arrived at the North Pole was the first thing that met them silence. Jack was still fast asleep in Bunny's arms as he walked into the room. A note laid on the table saying.  
_"Dear Bunny and Jack. The party went a bit overboard as the elves decided it would be good idea to arrange snowball fight indoors with the yetis agreeing to join. I assume you and Jack are back in warren, but I decided to leave this note here anyway in case you came back.  
-North"_  
Bunny shook his head with a sigh before he made a tunnel leading to the warren.  
Even the night in the warren looked stunning. The soothing sound of the river and the rays of moonlight made the place look magical.  
He made his way into his own room where he placed the sleepimg frame on the bed.  
"G'night ankle biter" he whispered in his ears as he pulled the covers over him

The morning light shone over the warren making the all critters as well as the guardian of fun to wake up.  
Jack groaned as he woke up. His head and body was throbbing in pain. He slowly sat up in the bed trying to figure out where on earth he was. It didn't take long for him to notice the blue greyish pile of fur lying next to him. He flinched. Why on earth would he be in bed with the kangaroo? He looked around. He noticed the familiar egg shaped rocks and the ancient rock carvings. "Good morning snowflake" he quickly turned to the source of the voice meeting a pair of emerald eyes.  
Bunny stared at him with warming eyes that made the teen blush a bit.  
He cleared his throath a bit "So ehm, did we like, you know-" His blush deepened as the words left his mouth.  
"We certainly did." A familiar voice rang in his ears. "Pitch!" He curled himself into a defencive position as the nightmare king emerged from the shadows. "What do you mean by, we?" Jack sneered.  
"Oh, didn't the big bunny tell you?" He looked upon the big bunny who just held his hands up in defence. His gaze shifted to the young teen.  
Without warning he grabbed the teen's chin pulling him in for a kiss.  
"That, was for yesterday" he said as he pulled away from the soft lips.  
"I hope we can get togheter like that again, it was certainly most pleasurable" With that he dissapeared into the shadows leaving the two by themselves.


	4. Words from me

**From the author's mouth!**

So this was my very first ever smut fanfiction story and I would appreciate if people gave me feedback if they liked / disliked things. Could I have done anything better or changes something ? Was the plot ook or did I move too fast forward ?

Thanks to al who read it and I will continue writing if people wants : )  
3 Hugs from Norway


End file.
